thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
Ace and Mr. President
Ace and Mr. President is an episode of Jefferson Reid, Ace American. Audio "Ace and Mr. President" on SoundCloud Cast WorkJuice Players *Agent Abby Adams - Annie Savage *General Rex Flagwell - John DiMaggio *Commercial Kid - Mark Gagliardi *Mrs. Bleistiftspitzer - Paget Brewster *Pal Sawyer - Autumn Reeser *Narrator - Craig Cackowski Guest Stars *Jefferson Reid - Nathan Fillion *Agent Joe Harrington - David Anders *President Roosevelt - Dave Foley Plot At Brownie Finn's funeral, General Rex Flagwell eulogizes the fallen agent, and then calls for Jefferson Reid when he cannot continue. After the eulogy, Jefferson introduces his new sidekick, Pal Sawyer. Orphaned by the Japanese at Pearl Harbor, Sawyer then joined the US Adorability Initiative. Pal's catchphrase is "Cheese and Crackers". Franklin Delano Roosevelt also is attending the funeral, and Pal has a reaction to the president's presence, but shakes it off as jitters. Abby and Jefferson discuss taking in the Cherry Blossoms in DC since they're in town, but Agent Harrington arrives to disrupt their plans. Harrington says an enemy spy has infiltrated Brownie Finn's secret funeral, and the attendees start to panic until Abby calms them with threat of violence. Jefferson says they need to get the President to safety, but the President's wheelchair is already empty. The President is gone, along with Pal Sawyer. We pause for a word from Agent Harrington for Patriot Brand Cigarettes. Pal Sawyer has taken President Roosevelt to a crypt, where a woman has Pal tie Roosevelt to a chair and puts electrodes on his head to implement the brainwashing. Roosevelt says that brainwashing technology is years from completion, and demonstrates the technology on the President. The President's mind takes him to a lovely garden party where the woman asks the President to serve the Führer. Jefferson Reid and Abby Adams arrive, but FDR is already singing German. Jefferson recognizes the woman as Mrs. Bleistiftspitzer, the headmistress of the Adorability Initiative. Jefferson himself was raised by Mrs. B. and is reluctant to believe she is a Nazi until she utters the words "Cellar Door" and Jefferson suddenly starts wanting to kill all Americans. Abby is quite distressed at this turn of events. Jefferson has been brainwashed and now his programming has been activated. Mrs. Bleistiftspitzer asks Jefferson to kill Abby, and Jefferson struggles with this order. Abby encourages Jefferson to remember all sorts of things American, including Cherry Blossoms in bloom and Patriot Brand Cigarettes. Jefferson is able to overcome his brainwashing, and kills Mrs. Bleistiftspitzer with his machine gun. Just before she dies, she says the words "Feather Boa". It turns out that Feather Boa was an activation word to have Pal Sawyer to kill Jefferson Reid. Jefferson does his best to break Pal's brainwashing with the memory of American things like Baseball and Apple Pie, but Pal does not listen and pulls his gun on Jefferson. Pal isn't able to overcome his brainwashing, so Jefferson guns him down, as well. Pal wakes up from his brainwashing, not remembering what happened after meeting the President. He apologizes for turning on America, and then dies. FDR wakes up from his brainwashing, and Jefferson calls General Flagwell to debrief, report Pal Sawyer's death and get their next assignment -- after seeing some Cherry Blossoms with Abby. Notes * Unofficial transcript by TAHtranscripts *This episode was later performed as part of The Thrilling Adventure Hour Benefit for the Anti-Defamation League on November 4, 2017. To date this recording is unreleased. Continuity *This is the 21st episode of The Thrilling Adventure Hour. *The previous episode is Beyond Belief - She Blinded Me With Seance. *The next episode is Tales from the Black Lagoon - Part Five. *The prior Jefferson Reid, Ace American episode is Jefferson Reid, Ace American 1 (TAH #3). *The next Jefferson Reid, Ace American episode is Return to Castle Brunholdt (TAH #186). Production This episode was recorded at Largo on June 5, 2010 and was released on May 30, 2011. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Toby Wilkins *Music: Andy Paley & the Andy Paley Orchestra References Category:Jefferson Reid episodes Category:Largo episodes Category:June 2010 segments Category:Images Category:Transcripts